Francis Brigade
' thumb|300px|right|The Francis Brigade Anthem thumb|310px|right|The Brigades, Grenadiers Anthem, the song is British to honor the fighting skills that the Brigades has used from them.' Welcome to the Francis Brigade Homepage for Guild Members Only. ''' '''Guildmaster: Francis Bluehawk Second in command: Roger Wareagle Army Officer: George Treasurestealer Ranks : Lt., Srgt., Coproal, Major, Captain, General, second sergeant, second Lt. etc Classes: Soldier, Navy, Grenadier, Sharp Shooter, Royal Guard, Cabinet, Cavalry Home Server : Exuma ---- Francis Brigade was a small band of saboteurs and bandits in early Janaury. Numbers have grown within the past few months. Founded on December 21st, 2009 , The Francis Brigade was just another guild. But it grew seizing land like the Brigade Triangle and Camp Baboon Forest. 'Territories' Land clamied by the Brigade: *Rumrunners (food/drink cache) *Isla Perdida (Small outpost/ Brigade execution ground) *Driftwood Island (Brigade meeting Island/heavily guarded out post) *Tortuga (Camp Baboon Forest) *Kingshead (Armory) Other Info: Francis Brigade is known to have the best guild navy in the game. All ship battles with the brigade have been won, by the brigade. Francis is known as a escape artist and no i dont tp away from enemies. Weapons: All soldiers in wars need weapons, here are the following: Soldier: Musket, Sword Sharp Shooter: Musket, Pistol, Dagger (only class with three weapons) Navy: Pistol, Sword Grenadiers, Grenades, Musket Cavalry: Sword, Pistol Royal Guard: Pistol, Dagger Ships: Ships can be named Midnight Runner to show you are loyal to the Brigade. Fleets can be made and commands are very important. Commands: Wood wall! (ships line up front to back gunners gun facing the enemy) Line formation! (ships make a line and await orders) Split! (ships split up) Army land commands: line formation! ( soldiers make a line facing the brigadier general and remain silent and await orders ) Firing line! ( soldiers make firing lien facing the enemy and fire on command ) Column formation! ( soldiers make a colum, columns differ by size ) Hold the line! ( stay in line dont carge ) Await orders ( dont shoot or do anything until orders are given ) Load! ( load ammo, depends on ammo type ) Punishments: Disrespect to a officer: 10 whips Disrespect to a fellow soldier: (complaints can be and soldier can be court marsheled) Spying on guild: Firing Squad Treason: Hung Abuse of powers: Dishonorable discharge Orders with out officers premission: (punishment can vary) Stealing: 20 whips Lying: Slave **Note** Some of there punishments can also be jail time. RANKS ''' Please if you can put your name next to the rank you are it will make things easy! See how it did it. Also put your class next to your name use the abrevations such as: '''Navy: NY, Sharp shooters: SP, Royal guard: RG, Cavalry: CY', Grenadier: GR, Soldier: SR, Cabinet: CB. Private- Black cloth belt Corporal- Green cloth belt Sergeant- Blue cloth belt Sergeant major- Orange cloth belt 2nd Lieutnenant- White cloth belt Lieutnenant- Red cloth belt ( Hawk SP ) All ranks beyond this point are cabinet members Captain- Black cloth belt Major- Green cloth belt Lt. Colonel- Blue cloth belt Colonel- White cloth belt Brigadier general- Red cloth belt ( Francis Bluehawk, CB ) ( George Treasurestealer, CB ) Guild Anthem Garry Owen and his glory 'PhotoShop' Hello Guild come take a look at our guild pictures. Here Is Link: PhotoShop Homepage 'Squad Training Group' Visit the Squad Team homepage at this link: http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Francis_Brigade_%3A_Squad_%3A_Ghost_Recon. *New and Improved!* 'News' Wensday August 18th Today we took pictures of the guild but during our group photos The Co. Empire showed up and started quite a fight with our guild but we still got the Photos taken some of the photos even have the co empire in them but thats ok cause we still got the photos taken and went on with our days. Heres the link to the PhotoShop page: Pictures Friday August 13th 2010 Today the Brigade fell to jollys curse of the muertos moon, turning them into undead zombies. Everyone was defeated except Francis Bluehawk (Me!) A tip to stay alive is to stick together, dont use broad swords and if you are being attacked use a swift foot potion and head far out in the water! Wensesday August 11th 2010 Today the brigade did a great job training and alot of new recruits were enlisted. No battles took places but a fleet was formed and fleet training took place. On other news george treasurestealer joined again, Charlotte Heartstealer was amazed when I took off my shirt, Hawk gained many new sharp shooters, no sign of EITC blacksharks, New class members are needed for the following: Grenadiers, cavalry, soldiers. It was reported the black sharks were going to attack today but it never happened. Also if the Brigade gets up to 200 members level tin and higher I will pay people gold who need it in the guild! Tuesday August 10th 2010 As of Tuesday August 2010 it was issued the brigades uniforms and classes were changing. I have made up my mind and it will stay the way it has always been. Only if people listen to me. You must make a change and listen this is not just a guild it is a life style. If you listen to me i will respect you and your fellow soldiers will. And that is also how promotions are earned. Remember this guild is famous and you will be getting fame, so show respect. Not listing to orders will make you look stupid and just might get you kicked so if you are AFK tell people please. Category:Guilds Category:Guilds Category:Images Category:Guild Sub-Section